


Dark Place, Like A Dream

by icedteainthebag



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-14
Updated: 2009-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa Scully meets Gaius Baltar on a Cylon base star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Place, Like A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the [](http://xf-pornbattle.livejournal.com/profile)[**xf_pornbattle**](http://xf-pornbattle.livejournal.com/). The amazing prompt given by [](http://idella.livejournal.com/profile)[**idella**](http://idella.livejournal.com/) was: Melissa Scully/Gaius Baltar, dark place. It got way too long, so I posted the sex to the battle, and the entirety of it here. [](http://idella.livejournal.com/profile)[**idella**](http://idella.livejournal.com/), this is for you.

"How did I get here?"

Melissa touches the side of her head--it's throbbing, an aching pain. The man in front of her has long, dark hair, dark eyes and an energy about him she can't quite put her finger on. It's mysterious, troubling.

She looks at the long, curved red sofa she's lying on, studies the glowing walls surrounding them. She plucks at her white robe, stretches her toes in the soft white slippers on her feet. He is dressed like this too. They stand out in the low light, amid the darkness.

"Well, that's certainly the question, isn't it?" he states, his accent thick, British perhaps, his syllables staccato. "How _did_ you get here."

She hears a voice in her ear, feels breath on her cheek. "Don't mind Gaius. He's unwittingly standoffish. And increasingly bitter."

Melissa turns to look at the blond woman bent over next to her, her eyes intense, nearly burning through her.

"Shut up," the man snaps. The woman glances at him, then looks back at Melissa with a knowing smile.

"Gaius, please be kind to our guest," the woman says slowly, emphasizing each word. Melissa feel a wash of comfort at the tone of her voice.

"Where's Dana?" Melissa asks, touching her head again. She has a flash of a memory, of someone named Dana, someone she loved, someone who feels very distant from her now.

The woman extends her hand and places it over Melissa's heart. "Here."

x x x x

"I think I died," Melissa says, sitting across the hard metal table from Gaius. An array of bland foods has been carefully arranged between them, the same foods as always, their textures rehydrated, their tastes stale.

"Wouldn't that be funny," Gaius says, forking listlessly at the white paste--she thinks it's mashed potatoes--on his plate. "If you were dead."

"Why would that be funny?" She stares at the top of his dark head as he's bent over his food to take a mouthful of paste.

"Because then," he says with a swallow and an arch of his eyebrow, "you're either _another_ imaginary friend of mine, or it would be quite possible that I'm dead too."

She sits back in her chair. "Gaius, do you think both of us are dead?"

He laughs, a quick, sharp laugh. She furrows her brow.

"If I'm dead," he says, "then I wish someone would let me know, so I could stop worrying about dying already."

He sounds so angry, and she's afraid to ask why. She's afraid to ask any of the questions she has swimming in her head.

She picks up her spoon and gazes into the back of it, sees her reflection cast back at her, convex, distorted. She convinces herself she looks alive.

x x x x

She wanders the halls of the dark place when everything is quiet, when people disappear. She feels something humming through the walls, something like life, but different. She can feel it coursing through her, through the air around her in waves.

On this night she gets lost on the identical paths that seemingly lead to nowhere. She walks and walks. Her feet get tired in her slippers. Her eyelids start to droop.

She is approached head-on by a slender man in grey and dark green, his blond hair cropped short, his stride slow, determined. She eyes him, gnawing her cheek, and she has a quick flash of a woman's voice, telling her to stop, _stop biting at your cheeks all the time._

She shakes her head. The man stops in front of her, inches away from her body. His face is slightly weathered, his eyes a little hollow as they flicker over her face.

"You're lost," he says.

"Yes, I am," she says, playing with the belt of her robe, winding it through her fingers. The man watches her fingers, then meets her eyes again.

"You'll learn," he says, reaching down to take one hand. His hand is warm, though she expects it to be cold. "You'll learn how to navigate these halls. It's all in your head. It's all like a dream."

"Is this a dream?" she asks, letting him pull her along, their stride slow.

He glances over to her, the side of his mouth curling into a small smile. "In the big dream, we all play our part."

x x x x

"Why is Gaius so bitter?" Melissa asks the woman she now knows as Caprica Six. It's what Gaius calls her, sometimes ranting about her. He loves her, he hates her, he can't stand her, he can't live without her. The man is a whirlwind of complexity, and Melissa wants to calm him sometimes, to embrace him and stroke his hair and find a way to shut off his mind.

"He doesn't know his place on our eternal plane of existence," Caprica says, gazing intently into Melissa's eyes.

"Well, I don't know mine, either," Melissa answers, tucking her hair behind her ear. She wonders why Caprica and the others are always so gloriously dressed, yet she and Gaius are in white bathrobes, day after day, setting them apart from the rest.

"They're the same," Caprica says, her voice gentle, soothing. "The two of you shall exist as one."

Melissa feels the inexplicable burn of tears behind her eyes. "Am I dead?"

Caprica smiles and cups Melissa's cheek. Her fingers are cool. Melissa closes her eyes before Caprica answers.

"We're never dead."

x x x x

 _Thick, warm, liquid, immersed, gasping, thrashing, blinking, screaming, soothing, blinking, treading, thick, warm, liquid._

She wakes up gasping, sweaty, alone.

x x x x

There is no night and day here, no measure of time. She feels suspended, weightless. She is unsure of what keeps her feet steady on the ground. She pads her slippered soles across the cool metal baseboards of their radiant holding cell and feels it pulsing, always pulsing in the air around her.

Gaius is lying on his lounge, identical to hers. She kneels beside him, pushes his hair away from his face. He twitches and opens his eyes to meet hers. She kisses him, a brush of her lips across his, and she's surprised to find them soft as she presses against them.

She settles her hand on his chest, the bare patch of skin above the glowing white of his robe. She nudges her mouth against his and he responds, lips parting, tongue darting, before he pulls away.

"Did Caprica Six tell you to do this," he says, less of a question, more of a statement.

She shakes her head, blinking away tears.

He sits up and she stands up in front of him. His fingers slip under the tie of her robe, tugging it loose. It falls open and she feels cool air against her naked body.

His eyes wander over her, taking their time before they find her face again. "Why here? Why now?"

She runs her fingers across his cheek, cups it in her palm. "We're in a dark place, Gaius. So dark I can barely take it sometimes."

She takes a slow breath, feels him pressing his face against her hand.

"I don't know who I am any more," he says softly.

Melissa has a flash of memory then, those same words echoing through her head, but a woman's voice. Sometime, in the recent past or in a dream, when she held a woman in her arms, someone she loved, someone who was in a great deal of pain. _I don't know who I am any more._

"Let me help you," she whispers.

x x x x

Their robes are on but open as Melissa straddles his hips, his hardness grazing her inner thigh. She pants at the feel of it, at the heat swelling inside of her. She dips her head to kiss him and his fingers tease her nipples into hard points, making her gasp against his mouth. She kisses him harder, more desperately, and he returns her kisses with fervor, a groan in the back of his throat.

He slides into her and she sits up, a graceful arch of her back, her body settling onto him. She feels a sudden completeness, an odd calm about her as he fills her. His hands slide down her hips, her legs, traversing her body as she begins to ride him slowly, her hands on his chest, their eyes locked.

He grinds up against her and she moves faster in response. He whimpers as her fingernails rake his chest, leaving red lines, pinprick trails of pain.

She sees blue sky when she starts to come. Blue sky, white clouds, green grass, bright sun.

"Melissa," he breathes, "Melissa, Melissa."

"What do you see, Gaius?" she asks, panting, tingling around him, an energy surging through her body. She arches her back and moans, so close, so close.

"Heaven," he growls through gritted teeth, bucking up against her. His body goes rigid and he grips her hips tightly, his fingers grinding against her hipbones as he comes inside her.

She forgets the hum around them, the artificial pulse of life, and closes her eyes as he draws her body to his chest.

 _Blue sky, white clouds, green grass, bright sun._

She stands on a cliff overlooking the ocean. She hears the crash of breakers, feels a cool breeze on her face.

x x x x

"Do you think it was successful?"

Leoben's tone is skeptical at best, but he looks at Caprica with feigned trust. She can see right through him.

"I know so," she says, turning to the wall. She presses her palm against the black panel and it becomes translucent.

She watches them sleep, limbs tangled, oblivious to anything beyond the walls encompassing them. She feels a pull of something, a twinge of jealousy, perhaps, but pushes it back, tucks it away.

"So it's done then," he says, folding his arms across his chest.

"It's only begun," she murmurs, her hand dropping.

The wall turns black.  
  


  



End file.
